Книга заклинаний
Книга Заклинаний — Книга, выданная Стар, чтобы помочь ей в обучении магии. Она содержит магические заклинания, которые были освоены и записаны предыдущими владельцами палочки. К сожалению, по словам Стар, Книга представляет собой полный дезорганизованый беспорядок, делая поиск заклинаний очень сложным. Глоссарик, живущий в ней, всегда приходит на помощь владельцу Книги. В «Bon Bon the Birthday Clown» Людо украл Книгу. В «The Hard Way» использовалась Людо для изучения заклинания, «Левитато», и изучения запретной главы Эклипсы. Позже из-за этого в Людо вселился Тоффи. В «Starcrushed» все заклинания и страницы Книги исчезли. Позже выяснилось, что эта Книга — приманка, поскольку Тоффи спрятал настоящую Книгу, чтобы инициировать план по поглощению сил Высшей Магической Комиссии. В «Book Be Gone» Людо бросил Книгу Заклинаний в огонь вместе с Глоссариком. В «Rest in Pudding» Стар рассказывает, что она хранит остатки Книги Заклинаний, найденные в Храме Монстров. Она бросает кусок Книги в колодец магии Святилища, чтобы не дать Глоссарику преследовать её. В «Surviving the Spiderbites» Эклипса Баттерфляй рассказывает, что Глоссарик может восстановить книгу только из одного куска. Также выяснилось, что Стар вытащила часть Книги из колодца Святилища и спрятала еЁ в обувной коробке в своем шкафу. В «The Monster and the Queen» Эклипса находит кусок Книги в шкафу Стар и полностью восстанавливает её, используя шелковых жуков Глоссарика. Она использует заклинание и попытаться освободить Глобгора. thumb|200px|Глоссарик показывает Стар, какую позу нужно принять, чтобы правильно сработало заклинание. Страницы книги Глава Эклипсы Глава, посвященная как ранее считалось пра(9x)-бабушке Стар — Эклипсе, Королеве Тьмы, содержащая заклинания темной магии. Первоначально эта глава закована в цепи, чтобы никто не смог её прочесть, но в эпизоде «Page Turner» Глоссарик открывает эту главу. В дальнейшем Стар использует заклинание всевидящего ока из неё. Появления Первый сезон *Monster Arm *Mewberty *Freeze Day Второй сезон *My New Wand! *By the Book *Into the Wand *Page Turner *Bon Bon the Birthday Clown *The Hard Way *Just Friends *Starcrushed Третий сезон *Book Be Gone *Rest in Pudding Четвёртый сезон *Surviving the Spiderbites *The Monster and the Queen Факты *Когда Стар пролистывает книгу в эпизоде «Monster Arm», на несколько секунд Глоссарик появляется между двумя страницами. *У книги есть оглавление, хотя оно находится в середине, а не в начале. Галерея S1E11_Glossaryk_opening_book.png|Глоссарик на одной из страниц книги S1E11_Marco_looking_through_the_spell_book.png|Марко читает заклинания из книги S1E17_What_To_Do_If_You_Delete_Gravity.png|Заклинание "Что делать, если Вы убрали гравитацию" S1E17_What_To_Do_When_You_Explode_A_Dimension.png|Заклинание "Что делать, если Вы взорвали измерение" S1E17_What_To_Do_When_You_Freeze_Time.png|Заклинание "Что делать, если Вы заморозили время" S1E17_What_To_Do_When_You_Raise_The_Dead.png|Заклинание "Что делать, если Вы воскресили мертвых" S2E25_Star's_book_of_spells_opened_up_to_Eclipsa's_chapter.png|Запретная глава S3E2 Skull lock on Eclipsa's chapter.png|То же S2E27_The_All-Seeing_Eye_page.png|Заклинание "Всевидящее Око" S2E35_Eagle_and_spider_bring_in_the_book_of_spells.png|Паук и Орел держат книгу S2E35_Glossaryck_opening_the_book_of_spells.png|Глоссарик открывает книгу заклинаний S2E35 Ludo 'you're not going to resist?'.png|Людо просит Глоссарика научить его заклинаниям S2E35_Glossaryck_opens_the_book_to_Eclipsa%27s_chapter.png|Запретная глава Эклипсы S2E35_Glossaryck_opens_the_book_to_Chapter_One.png|Первая глава S2E35_Glossaryck_opens_the_book_to_Levitato_page.png|Заклинание "Левитато" S2E35_Glossaryck_eating_pudding_in_the_book_of_spells.png|Глоссарик ест пуддинг на одной из страниц книги S3E2 Queen Moon approaches the Book of Spells.png|Мун Баттерфляй и книга S3E2 Queen Moon opening the Book of Spells.png|Королева Баттерфляй открывает книгу заклинаний S3E2 Book pages flipping before Queen Moon.png|Страницы книги перелистываются S3E2 Queen Moon sees an ominous green glow.png|Сияние S3E3 Ludo holding a feather pen.png|Людо готов открыть книгу S3E3 Glossaryck 'only the owner can write'.png|Глоссарик говорит Людо, что пополнять книгу может только владелец S3E3 Book of Spells flips over on top of Ludo.png|Книга ускользает от Людо S3E3 Ludo jumps onto the Book of Spells.png|Людо пытается удержать книгу S3E3 Book of Spells tosses Ludo on the ground.png|Книга откидывает Людо назад S3E3 Ludo vs. the Book of Spells.png|Людо бежит к книге S3E3 Ludo chasing the Book of Spells.png|Людо преследует книгу S3E3 Book of Spells wagging its ribbon at Ludo.png|Книга не дает Людо доступ к ней S3E3 Glossaryck high-fiving the Book of Spells.png|Глоссарик "дает пять" закладке книги S3E3 Ludo charges at the Book of Spells.png|Людо бежит к книге S3E3 Ludo struggling with the Book of Spells.png|Людо сражается с книгой S3E3 Book of Spells carries Ludo toward the water.png|Книга бросает Людо в воду S3E3 Book of Spells tosses Ludo into the water.png S3E3 Book of Spells looking down at Ludo.png|Книга смотрит вниз на Людо S3E3 Glossaryck and Book of Spells at the campfire.png|Книга и Глоссарик возле костра S3E3 Ludo wraps his arms around Book of Spells.png|Людо схватил книгу S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells flying over Glossaryck 1.png|Людо на книге пролетает через Глоссарика S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells fly through the air.png|Людо пытается открыть книгу S3E3 Ludo tries to write in the Book of Spells in mid-air.png S3E3 Book of Spells throwing Ludo like a bronco.png|Книга отбрасывает Людо S3E3 Ludo gets caught in the Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells plummet to the ground.png S3E3 Ludo and Book of Spells slam into the ground.png S3E3 Ludo tumbles dizzily out of the Book of Spells.png|Людо отлетает от книги S3E3 Book of Spells standing upright.png|Книга стоит прямо S3E3 Book of Spells locks tight again.png|Книга закрывает замок S3E3 Ludo blasts the Book of Spells with Levitato.png|Людо атакует книгу заклинанием S3E3 Ludo looking at the Book of Spells.png|Людо смотрит на книгу S3E3 Ludo says 'I love you' to Book of Spells.png S3E3 Ludo in stunned humiliation.png S3E3 Glossaryck laughing at Ludo.png S3E3 Toffee's eyes glow through the flames.png|Книга загорается зеленым пламенем S3E3 Toffee takes control of Ludo's body.png S2E41 Book of spells in Chancellor Lekmet's hooves.png S2E41 Magic Instruction Book with blank pages.png|Пустые страницы книги S2E41 High Commission gathers around Lekmet.png|Лекмет держит книгу S2E27 Magic Instruction Book breaks through car roof.png|Книга заклинаний падает на крышу машины S2E27 Magic Instruction Book trudging across the ground.png|Книга заклинаний скатывается по склону S2E27 Star and Janna surprised by Magic Instruction Book.png|Стар и Дженна увидели книгу S2E27 Glossaryck appears out of the book.png|Глоссарик лежит на одной из страниц книги S2E27 Star Butterfly 'what are you doing here?'.png|Стар спрашивает Глоссарика, что он тут делает S2E27 Glossaryck tells Star and Janna to lead the way.png|Глоссарик на книге указывает путь девочкам en:Magic Instruction Book Категория:Магические артефакты Категория:Объекты